Operation: Memory Wipe
by skullfighter26
Summary: A pair of twin femmes think they're fighting on the right side, the decepticons. But one day, their world is shattered when they find out that everything they believed - except each other - was a lie. Now they have no choice but to go to the Autobots for help. Will they finally learn the true meaning of freedom and family? Or will they suffer the consequences of trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hasbro owns Transformers….sadly not me. I wish!**

 **Kalium Hydroxide owns Swiftstreak and Shadowhunter. Shout out to you for basically "funding", (If you wanna use that word) my fanfiction. You're awesome and your stories are amazing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A young femme screamed in agony as electric shocks coursed through her body._

 _Her twin sister, who was strapped onto the berth next to her, screamed as the pain was shared through the bond and electric shocks coursed through her own system._

 _Two pairs of crimson optics gazed at them._

" _They will only remember each other". One said with a triumphant smirk on his face._

Shadowhunter gasped as she shot upright in her berth, her red optics nearly pulsing with fear.

Swiftstreak shot upright on her berth and the two looked at each other.

"What was that"? She asked and Shadowhunter shook her head.

"I don't know. It was almost like….a memory". She said uncertainly.

"But I don't remember that and neither do you". Swiftstreak countered and her twin nodded.

"We have to get some recharge. We're scouting tomorrow". Shadowhunter said as she tried to get comfortable on her berth. For some reason, her twin got comfortable much faster but eventually, recharge started to settle in.

Comfort flowed through them as they sent waves of it through the bond to each other.

They weren't aware that pulsing red optics watched them through a data pad.

"Megatron's failed project". He snarled under his breath.

* * *

 **Okay, read and review please! Let me know what you think.**

 **And don't worry; the other chapters will be much longer than this one. I figured the introduction chapter should be shorter than the rest.**

 **Thanks again to Kalium Hydroxide!**

 **And any other OC's in this fanfic belong to** _ **me**_ **and only** _ **me**_ **!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter took forever but here it is! FINALLY! I hope the content makes up for how long it took to post. I really wanted it to be good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After getting out of the base with Thundercracker and Skywarp, Shadowhunter and Swiftstreak detected Autobot life signals nearby.

"Let's split up". Thundercracker said and went one way with Skywarp while the twins went another way.

"What exactly are we searching for"? Shadowhunter asked and Swiftstreak sighed, exasperated.

"Don't you listen when we get assigned missions"? She shook her head before looking down at her tracking device. "Never mind. We're searching for some energon that Soundwave picked up on his scanners but Autobots are onto it too".

"So, I'll get to bust some heads"? Shadowhunter asked hopefully and her twin couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Yes Shadow, you'll get to bust some heads". She said and her twin grinned.

"It should be in that cave". Swiftstreak said at last and the two quietly walked into the cave, glad it wasn't really dark.

Swiftstreak was about to say something but Shadowhunter clamped her hand over her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet.

Shadowhunter spoke to her through their bond. _"The Autobots are here"._

Her twin's response was one of annoyance even in their minds. _"I gathered that much"._

Before either of them could react, something hit Shadowhunter over the head knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Her twin couldn't even try to help her because she too was knocked out cold.

When their optics onlined, they were outside the cave and the sky was dark.

"Primus damn it all"! Swiftstreak cursed and Shadowhunter realized that there were no spark signatures close by and the energon signal was gone.

"Let's get this over with". Shadowhunter said softly and her twin nodded reluctantly.

 _ **After getting back to base…**_

"We're sorry, Megatron". They said in unison and the warlord slammed his foot into Shadowhunter's side, making the femme slide back into the wall with a painful thud.

One kick and Swiftstreak suffered the same fate.

"Failures"! He snarled and the twins didn't even attempt to get up.

"Go back to your quarters, you are dismissed". He growled out and the two did just that, though they had to limp.

Once they got back to their quarters, they sat on the floor and simply held each other.

When their recharge protocols started to activate, they crawled onto their separate berths and recharge came in the blink of an optic.

 _There_ _was an explosion that caused everything to become one large blur._

 _Fire, yelling, loud footsteps and cannon blasts…._

 _Then black….._

 _Two femmes' optics onlined and they tried to struggle against the restraints holding them down but a syringe was stabbed into both of their necks, causing their worlds to become black once more._

Shadowhunter and Swiftstreak shot upright with a jolt to their systems.

"Why won't they stop, Shadow"? Swiftstreak asked desperately but her twin could only shake her head.

"I don't know, Swift. Let's…just…try…to get a little more recharge". She said with a sad expression and they both lay back down, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

 **So sorry about how long this chapter took to get out! I've been working on some other stories I wanna post soon and I got** _ **way**_ **too distracted and my Wi-Fi decided to be a glitch for a few days and...*sighs***

 **I'll stop with the excuses. ;)**

 **R &R please! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to post…. **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey ya'll! Chapter 3 is coming out very soon but I felt it was important to write this author's note first.**

 **Please start putting in your votes for the polls. One is for Swiftstreak and one is for Shadowhunter. Once I get enough for Swift, I'll take hers off my profile and put Shadowhunter's up.**

 **(It sucks that you can only put ONE on your profile).**

 **I needed to make you all aware of the polls if you haven't already noticed them.**

 **So please get your votes in on the pairings! Thanks!**

 _ **Noellegirl25 out!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to write a little author's note before the next chapter starts! For most of my "coming soon" fanfictions, I don't use the aerialbots from the G1 cartoon. For this fanfiction, along with my other ones that are on their way, I will be using Silverbolt, Air-Raid, and Jetfire from the Transformers games that take place on Cybertron.**

 **I happen to like them better than the aerialbots in the G1 series.** **Just wanted to make sure you all know** _ **exactly**_ **what you're reading.**

 **Skyfire** _ **is**_ **in this fanfiction as his normal self though. Now I present chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadowhunter and Swiftstreak walked into the training room and grabbed their weapons.

"I love this thing". Shadowhunter commented as he picked up her black metal axe. It was similar to a human axe except it was all metal and specifically designed for Cybertronians.

"Well I love _these_ ". Swiftstreak grinned wickedly as she picked up her metal boomerang and shield.

"Whatever". Her twin muttered. "This is exactly what we need to step up our game". She said and Swiftstreak nodded.

They both got into their stances….

 _ **Thirty minutes later…..**_

"Shadow, focus"! Swiftstreak scolded.

 _Shadowhunter isn't taking this seriously…_ She thought with a frown.

"What does it matter, Swift? We'll never gain any respect from the mechs in this base anyway". Her twin spat, obviously upset.

 _Why can't she have a little fun once and a while?_ Shadowhunter thought with a frustrated huff, sending her irritation over the bond.

She received just as much, if not more, back.

"Let's have a little fun, it's not like we get to often". She said and smiled. It wasn't a bitter and sarcastic smile, but a real, genuine smile.

"We won't be having fun on the battlefield and you know it". Her twin countered and shoved her backwards with her shield, swiping at her with her boomerang.

Shadowhunter ducked and swung her axe, slashing her twin across the chest.

Swiftstreak threw her boomerang and it hit Shadowhunter in the face before coming back around and getting caught by its owner.

"Even if we took everything seriously, we _still_ wouldn't get any respect from the mechs at this base". Shadowhunter retorted bitterly.

Before Swiftstreak could say anything back, her optics glazed over. It was as if a thick mist suddenly covered them, causing the red color to dim slightly.

"Swift"! Shadowhunter caught her sister just as she fell forward, her intakes hitching.

She wasn't responding to anything or answering her through the bond so Shadowhunter did the only thing she could think to do at the time.

It took quite a bit of effort but once she got her back to their shared quarters, she set her on the berth and panicked.

"Oh, what do I do? Megatron won't help so neither will Hook or Bombshell". She paced the room muttering to herself, trying to figure out what to do.

She froze mid-step when realization hit her like a punch from Devastator.

"The Autobots". She breathed, then scowled at herself. "No, why would they help us"? She asked aloud though it was to herself.

She looked over at her sister and clutched her hand with both of hers.

"Swiftstreak, I need you". She whispered and closed her optics, trying something that was dangerous but it was all she could think to do.

She opened her optics and they weren't just one color. It was as if she was watching something, which she was. She was looking through her twin's optics, seeing whatever she's seeing even if it's just in her mind.

 _Through Swiftstreak's optics….._

" _And when will it wear off"? A mech with red optics asked while looking at Swiftstreak's and Shadowhunter's prone forms._

" _I can only give you an estimate judging by what I've done. But I believe it shall wear off after they reach their adult frames". Another mech said with pulsing red optics._

Shadowhunter gasped as her optics returned to their normal red color. She clutched her head in pain. Looking through another Cybertronian's optics took a toll on your systems.

"It was like a memory. But I don't understand how that could be…."? She trailed off and let the question hang in the air.

"I gotta get you to the Autobots. They can figure out what's wrong with you, sis". She declared softly and caressed Swiftstreak's cheek-strut.

"How am I gonna do this"? Shadowhunter sat down and began planning.

 _How the frag am I gonna do this!?_ She thought with a determined frown.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. And I would like to thank** **Misfit-Kiwi for reminding me that I needed to write more about their individual personalities. I hope I was able to do that here.**

 **So as you can see, everything is starting to pick up. If you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, please let me know. Opinions, constructive criticism, and ideas are** _ **more**_ **than welcome!**

 **R &R please! Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 4

***Drum roll***

 **Chapter 4 is up, my peeps! Thank you for all the views, I'm touched!**

 **Oh and another quick note. I mentioned in the last chapter that I don't use the regular aerialbots so I just wanted to make it clear that Jetfire, Air-Raid, and Silverbolt** _ **do**_ **form Superion.**

 **They just transform and shift a lot….what all transformers do!**

 **Without further ado, I give you chapter 4. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Shadowhunter hacked into the computer mainframe, which was not easy considering warnings kept scrolling across her central HUD. Using her incredible intelligence that only Swiftstreak knew of, she managed to bypass the security and figure out where most of the decepticons were currently residing.

Even though the scouting mission that she and her sister had embarked on was a failed one, Thundercracker and Skywarp had somehow managed to find some energon. Therefore, the decepticons were currently enjoying some high grade in the 'rec. room', as Rumble and Frenzy often referred to it as.

Even Megatron himself.

 _I'm not gonna get a better opportunity than this. I can get out undetected with Swift and hopefully stay off the radar…._ She thought.

"Alright Swift, I'm gonna get you help". She said and went over to her sister's berth.

Mentally tapping into a reserve of strength, she lifted Swiftstreak and held her bridal style. She maneuvered her way through the base as quietly and quickly as she could. She didn't know if she had a lot of time to get her sister help. She figured she didn't since she was having incredible difficulty feeling her twin through the bond.

It was as if she was lying dormant somewhere, unable to answer….but she wasn't. That was what got Shadowhunter frustrated _and_ worried.

Finally, she reached the exit and looked around, making sure no one was in sight.

 _So far so good…._ She thought and shifted her sister in arms so she could use the keypad on the wall next to the door.

But just before she could, a voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing"? It was Starscream.

The energon in her veins froze as she slowly turned around to look at the seeker.

He wasn't overcharged so he obviously hadn't had much high-grade.

She couldn't form any words. She couldn't get her vocalizer to work.

"Is she dying"? He asked suddenly, eyeing her twin in her arms.

"I-I don't know, I don't think so. But I'm not a medic and –" He cut her short.

"And you can't get help from Hook or Bombshell because Megatron wouldn't allow it". He interrupted and she nodded slowly.

Wordlessly, he walked past her and inserted a flash drive into a keypad. The words 'Access Granted' flashed across the small screen and the door slid open with a quiet hiss.

"Why are you helping me"? She asked suspiciously while he put the flash drive into the subspace on his arm.

"I had a brother". He said quietly, optics dimmer than usual. "He was killed trying to protect me when I was a youngling. Megatron killed him and I have sworn revenge ever since". He said and Shadowhunter tightened her grip on Swiftstreak almost protectively.

"Then why are you a decepticon"? She asked out of curiosity.

"If you were a leader, would you assume someone under command wanted revenge on you"? He retorted and she had to admit, it made sense.

"I…don't want someone else to lose a sibling". He reluctantly admitted and motioned for her to go.

"…Thank you". She said and he gave a barely noticeable nod.

Once outside, the door closed shut with a hiss.

Shadowhunter transformed into her vehicle mode with Swiftstreak lying in the back of it. It's a good thing she was a big femme because that meant she had a good sized alt. mode.

She took off towards the Autobot base with one thing on her mind.

 _Get Swiftstreak help._

Unbeknownst to her _and_ Starscream, Laserbeak saw everything from the rafters of the base.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Didn't see** _ **that**_ **coming, did ya? Well, I hope ya'll liked it! :)**

 **Don't worry, the next chapter is where the 'bots come into play.**

 **R &R please! Advice and ideas are welcomed. But any flames will be fed to the dinobots and Grimlock will use them to breathe fire at you.**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Okay, it's been a while since I've updated but I want my amazing viewers to know that I am incredibly sorry! I** _ **am**_ **working on the next chapter and I will have it out as soon as possible.**

 **At first I had writer's block so PLEASE send me some ideas! Thank you. :)**

 **Then** **wouldn't let me log in! The nerve! *scoffs***

 **Anyway, I just wanted to get this author's note out so hopefully you can send me some ideas, whether in a review or a message. Either is fine!**

 **And I wanted to let you know that with school shining on the horizon, well, updates will be even slower – hopefully not!**

 **Alright, thank you for reading this. Next chapter will be out soon, *mumbles* I hope. ;)**

 _ **Noellegirl25 out!**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps! I'm back with another installment of** _ **Operation: Memory Wipe**_ **. I am so sorry about how long it took to post. 8** **Th** **grade really doesn't give me much time to write fanfiction…**

 **Shout outs to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, or favorited my story. I am eternally grateful! :)**

 **Now this chapter took a while because I have had major writer's block and I have been trying to work and brainstorm ideas for new fanfics besides this one. So incredibly sorry for the unnecessarily long wait. But alas, the wait is over!**

 **And now I give you…..chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **At the Ark…..**_

The Autobots sensed their energy signatures once they came within two miles of the base.

"Hey Prime, I got two decepticon signals headed our way". Blaster said as he transformed into his robot mode.

"Hmm, one signal seems faint. What could they want"? The Prime asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Should we meet them outside the _Ark_ "? Bumblebee asked and Optimus pondered their options for a moment.

"Keep your guards up. We don't know what they want and this could very well be a trap". Optimus said and started walking to the entrance of the _Ark._

* * *

Shadowhunter stopped a good distance away from the _Ark_ but made it that she was close enough to see and hear the Autobots.

"Stay where you are". Optimus Prime's voice was loud, clear, and intimidating. "Identify yourselves".

"It's Shadowhunter." Said femme had yet to transform.

"We know there are two of you". Optimus looked at the femme, clearly wanting her to transform.

Shadowhunter sighed quietly and transformed with her sister in her arms, giving the Autobots a clear view of her.

"I'm unarmed. I need to see your medic". She said softly but loud enough for them to hear.

Optimus raised his hand to his soldiers. They all lowered their weapons at the unspoken command but kept their guards up, and obviously held their weapons but kept them down.

"Prime –" Ironhide went to protest, till holding his gun firmly. He was the only one who didn't lower his gun, the large red warrior having seen too many decepticon tricks.

"Ironhide". Optimus said softly but firmly, pressing a hand to his weapon, aiming it downward. Ironhide didn't dare argue with his Prime but he kept his guard up.

"For what purpose"? Optimus asked cautiously.

"There's something wrong with my sister but I don't know what". Shadowhunter felt a wave of terror slam into her but she kept a straight face, refusing to reveal anything. She had to get her sister help. Even if she got shot or worse in the process.

"She's your twin! You should be able to sense what's wrong with her". Sideswipe snapped. Since he and Sunstreaker were twins, they knew that you could feel what was wrong with your twin through the bond if something really _was_ wrong.

"That's just it". She said with a bit of frustration in her voice. "I can hardly feel her".

Sideswipe fell silent at that and just stood by his brother's side.

"Please, I promise once I know what's wrong with her and how to fix it, we'll leave". Shadowhunter was desperate now and her voice took on a pleading tone. She was begging now.

"Prime," Ratchet interrupted as he came up behind the Autobot leader. "First Aid and I will take a look at her". He lowered his voice so only Optimus could hear. "We're better than the 'cons, remember". With that said, Optimus looked deep in thought for a moment.

"You may see our medic as long as we check you for weapons first and you are handcuffed once your sister is inside". He finally spoke and Shadowhunter nodded without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

After being checked for weapons, she was allowed into the med bay. Once her sister was set down on a berth, she was handcuffed and Optimus Prime stood near her while Ratchet and First Aid looked at her sister.

"Care to tell me what happened"? The CMO asked and Shadowhunter explained that they had been training and how she collapsed after her optics "clouded over".

First Aid looked at Swiftstreak's optics and saw what she meant by "clouded over".

Ratchet got a pensive look on his face. "I've only seen this one other time. When a set of twins lost their memories. The older one got his memories back first and the younger one was able to look into his mind, though it took _quite_ a bit of concentration, and saw them as well". He explained and Shadowhunter looked down.

"Do you think that's what's happening here"? She asked softly, very out of character for her.

"I'll be honest, I don't know too much about twins". He said and quietly added under his breath, "Kup would know more". Shadowhunter didn't know who Kup was but she felt a faint pulse in the very back of her mind when she heard the name.

Optimus finally decided to speak. "Ratchet, would it be wise for her to try it"? He asked while watching Shadowhunter's reactions out of the corner of his optic.

"It's the best shot. Shadowhunter is it"? Ratchet looked at said femme and she nodded slowly. "Alright, I think you should give it a try. You can't lose anything from it. The worst that could happen is that you'll feel lightheaded afterward".

"A-Alright". She replied uncertainly and looked at her sister before closing her optics. She concentrated hard, harder than she had ever concentrated before, and she got results.

Her sister was seeing tons of memories…that she didn't remember. Neither of them did.

 _It was all a lie…everything…_

* * *

 **I FINALLY FINISHED! I'M SOOO FRAGGING SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

 **At long last, here it is! Sorry about the cliffhanger but they make everything more suspenseful. :)**

 **Don't worry, I swear upon the All Spark that the next chapter won't take as along. I've already gotten a head start on it.**


	8. Chapter 6

**And I'm back! Hope you aren't tired of me juuust yet! Hehe :)**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope it meets everyone's expectations….**

 **Thank you again, ladies of gentlemen, for all the reviews and etc. Here you go, my loyal friends!**

 **And quick shout out to Kalium Hydroxide and Journal129 for helping me and letting my use their characters! You guys are the best!**

* * *

 _It was all a lie…everything…_

Memories assaulted Shadowhunter so violently it was like getting hit by a tsunami. She couldn't believe it. It didn't feel real…

 _Two sparklings – Shadowhunter and Swiftstreak – played together while a mech with blue optics watched them with a small smile._

" _Come on, you two," His voice was raspy but it held an affectionate caring tone. "I think it's time for recharge". The two sparklings whined slightly but nodded tiredly nevertheless._

 _He picked them both up carefully and put them in their berth. He sighed softly and rubbed both of their helms before leaving quietly._

Shadowhunter managed to tune out the dull pain she started to feel from looking through her twin's optics so long.

The next memory made her want to scream.

" _Prime, how the frag did they find the base"!? The cranky Weapons Specialist bellowed as he fired shots at the decepticons._

" _I don't know, Ironhide! There must've been a chink the security system"! The Prime yelled back as he moved Shadowhunter and Swiftstreak to a safe room._

" _Optimus, where's Sire"? Swiftstreak cried and the Autobot leader didn't get to respond because said teal mech arrived on the scene._

" _I got it, Prime. Go"! He yelled and the Optimus nodded once before heading back to the frontlines._

" _Okay, girls, listen," He said quietly and the twins nodded. "I want you to promise me that you'll stay here". He said firmly yet gently and they nodded once more._

" _Remember: Sire loves you both". He said softly and kissed both of their helms._

" _Sire, wait"! They both cried when he left but he didn't come back. They were safe there…or so they thought._

 _An explosion rocked the base. Screaming…cannon blast…loud footsteps and blackness…_

The pain started to get worse and Shadowhunter knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer but she held out as long as she could.

 _Voices could be heard but they sounded faint._

" _Lord Megatron, I am beginning the memory erasing procedure. Once it's done, I'll start imprinting the memories". A decepticon said and Megatron nodded, his crimson optics glowing evilly._

" _Is there anything I should be aware of"? He asked and the other decepticon turned to face him, revealing his_ _ **one**_ _red optic._

" _After quite some time, it will wear off. And they_ _ **will**_ _get their memories back. What will we do then"? Shockwave asked and the tyrant looked down at him with a sinister smirk on his face._

" _We will end them"._

Optimus caught Shadowhunter as she fell and helped her steady herself.

"Ratchet, I think Swiftstreak is just in recharge now. Look," First Aid showed his mentor said femme's optics which were now back to normal but offline.

"First Aid, why don't you go see how the other protectobots are doing? We've got this". Ratchet suggested and his apprentice hesitated for only a second before nodding and walking out.

"Ratchet"? Optimus asked and the CMO looked at the Prime grimly.

"Optimus, I think you can uncuff her".

Optimus couldn't really argue with that. Shadowhunter looked like she was numb. So, once she was uncuffed, Ratchet suggested that they go outside and leave her alone for just a bit. They knew it was a risk but it was a risk they were willing to take. She was no ordinary 'Con.

Optimus couldn't understand how she and her sister were decepticons in the first place.

 _Once they left the room…._

Shadowhunter sat on the floor by the medical berth Swiftstreak currently occupied, still offline.

Despite how much she tried to stop it, the coolant began to stream down her face she silently sobbed. Her world had practically been shattered, her twin's too.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, buried her face in her arms…and sobbed uncontrollably.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. For all of her life, she had been strong and fought the urge to be weak or vulnerable. She had her sister. They were vulnerable with each other and that was it but now…she couldn't control it.

Everything had been a lie. As younglings, their lives had been severed by the decepticons. They had been taken by the spark-less decepticons and they never even knew it….Because their memories had been erased.

So now she let it all out. Shadowhunter didn't care anymore. Once Swiftstreak came back online, they would figure out what to do but for now, she needed to let the tears out.

She was so caught up in silently sobbing that she didn't even register the fact that someone had walked into the med bay. Of course, the dimmed lights wouldn't have helped anyway.

She did, however, register the fact that a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her to a warm chest.

Her tears starting to subside, she slowly looked up into the blue optics of….Bluestreak.

She was shocked but her face remained emotionless. The young Praxian's expression was sympathetic though it was strangely comforting.

Very slowly, he moved one arm and wiped the energon coolant from her face.

"It's okay, Shadowhunter. You don't have to keep everything inside. I'm…. _we're_ here for you, _both_ of you". He said softly and the femme wordlessly wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her cheek-strut on his armored chest.

Turning his head to the side, he rested his cheek-strut on top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly while she basked in the warmth radiating from his spark.

Bluestreak knew he could get in trouble for walking into the med bay and hugging a _decepticon_ , as far as any of the other Autobots – besides Ratchet, Optimus, and First Aid (partially) – knew.

But he didn't care.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll! Next chapter is gonna have some more OC's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is** _ **reeeaalllyyyy**_ **gonna start to pick up.**

 **Stay tuned! R &R please! :)**

 **I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro, those lucky slaggers. Kalium Hydroxide owns Swiftstreak and Shadowhunter, Journal129 owns Flare, (who will show up in the next chapter – I think) and I own Starlight (who will also appear in the next chapter).**

 **Until then…I BID YOU FAREWELL!**


	9. Important Author's Note

Okay, so I just wanted to say that there are no words to describe how sorry I am for being so absent. I'm going into high school now and I've been incredibly busy and for a while my internet and laptop and etc. totally sucked. I wanted to say that I've decided to abandon this story because it just isn't turning out the way I wanted it too and I made so many mistakes that I really can't correct them all. I know I said in the past that I wasn't abandoning it and I really wasn't but recently I just got to thinking.

I wanted to say thank so so much for all your support and I am pleased to let you know that I AM going to be writing a new story to put on here. It will take place on Cybertron with my OC characters, along with Flare and Swiftstreak and Shadowhunter, if it is alright with their creators. Please let me know if you don't want me to use them in my new story.

I have already started it so it shouldn't be too long till I post the first chapter. If anyone has any plots ideas for the first chapter that they would like me to add, please PM me or write it in a review since I'm going to leave this story up for a while.

I felt I owed this message to you because you've all been very faithful, loyal, and patient readers. So thank you and I hope you enjoy my new story. It will have more plot twists, maybe more OC characters, definitely will be written better. It will have the Jetfire, Silverbolt, and Air Raid from the games that take place on Cybertron (War for Cybertron, Fall of Cybertron, Rise of the Dark Spark). Skyfire will be in it as well and if you have any pairings you would like to see, let me know. I plan on making a few one-shots for now to pass the time till I get my new story posted because I want the first chapter to be good and long, like a REAL prologue.

Thank you again, I'm sorry if I've disappointed some of you and I hope I can make up for it in (soon) future.

 _Skullfighter26 out!_

 **P.S. – My author's notes will be signed that way ^^ now since I changed my profile name.**

 **Thank you again and so sorry!**


End file.
